Old Friend, New Attitude
by enchantingwickedrose
Summary: An old friend of Robin's resurfaces when he is captured. T for the second chapter violence. Other than that, mostly K.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Villain headquarters

Situation: Robin and most of the Teen Titans are captured; Robin is about to be executed(frozen for all eternity).

Robin is in a cylinder in a dark room that is only big enough for him to move a few steps. He is also tied to a pole that is firmly planted in the ground. Girl walks in with her back to Robin. She has almost-pale skin; wig of curled, light pink-purple hair that reaches to her shoulders, make-up makes her look paler but still attractive. Dress is 2 inches below the knee and is purple with a pink ruffled petticoat, bodice is corset- like with purple laces and pink inner part, outside of the dress is purple. Light pink stockings cover her legs with bowed shoes light purple color. She approaches the machine that is to execute Robin.

Robin calls out, "Who are you? Show yourself."

She turns around and says, "I am surprised that you don't recognize me Robin. I mean, after all, you pretty much raised me." Her eyes are a bright green with amber like colors surrounding the pupil. Even though she has a large amount of make-up on, Robin recognizes her. He says in confusion, "Victoria, is that you?"

She replies, "Yes, but my name is Rose now. I changed it when she took me in."

Robin says, "You look so different. Last time I saw you, you were barely 3 feet tall and you had the prettiest brown braids that reached almost to your knees. And your eyes were a deeper green. Why did you change?"

Rose (Victoria) replies, "That's the thing Robin. You have changed too. Last time I saw you, you were about as tall as I was and now your growth spurt stopped. And you're powerless too. And here I thought that you had actually been exposed to toxic waste vats and gained powers. But, oh well. I guess not everyone is that lucky."

Robin retorts, "Look who's talking. You don't have powers either and all of the other members of your group know it."

Rose walks closer to him and says, "Quite the contrary actually. When Elaine or as we call her now Rosemary, got sick, Poison Ivy took us in. She showed us how beautiful nature is and gave us the knowledge and power to control it. She carefully exposed us to the same steroids that she was exposed to, but little did she know that the newer brand was far more powerful than the one that she was given. It also had less severe side effects so we didn't go completely disoriented when we evolved. Every one of the twenty seven group members was exposed and each of us gained new powers in addition to the powers of nature and the elements. I was the last of the girls to bloom from my flower and I proved to be more powerful than the rest of the girls and Ivy combined."

Robin gave her a confused look and said, "Twenty-seven girls? Last time I was with you guys, you only had five girls in your group."

Rose gave a coy smile and said, "Well look who forgot what we were doing the day before you left. Remember Robin. Think hard."

Robin wracked his mind for the fuzzy memories and finally said, "Didn't you guys say that you were going to do initiations for the group?"

Rose smiled and said with a load of overwhelming sarcasm, "Good boy. Now think how well the Gotham youth responded to the newest kid green group. We would have gotten more but the daylight ran out. Even now the group has a new batch about to bloom. When they all bloom, we will have at least two hundred male and female members in Gotham City. But get this. We have over twelve thousand members worldwide that are already operational. Most of them are stationed in large parts of the modern world but the United States has been the least to grow in numbers since the government keeps on coming up with some lame excuse not to let us build a branch but we usually convince them to one way or another. If things keep this way monthly, by next December, we will have almost two million members operational in the world."

"That's impossible."

She changed her voice to sound like his when she said, "'Nothing is impossible, Victoria. Batman will just have to accept me. If not I'll find another mentor.' A perfect quote of you the day you left us for Batman. And look at you now. Instead of helping your hometown, you're hanging out with a bunch of losers fighting wanna-be villains. And you expect me to be fine with that? You lost your mind Robin and soon, I will freeze you to be as cold as my heart."

Robin is shocked and then says, "Victoria, I didn't mean to leave for good…" She then interrupts him yelling, "My name is not Victoria. It's Rose and it will be from now on."

Robin tries to talk again, "Rose, I didn't mean to leave for good. Batman took me in and taught me. Then things changed and I wound up in Tokyo with the titans."

She sneers, "Yeah, good luck making Grace believe you. Or as we call her now, Glory."

An extremely young girl walks out (age est. 5-7). She is wearing a morning glory blue dress with a lace trim on the bottom. She has blond hair that is almost a pale blue that is styled like Rose's and bright green eyes exactly like Rose's. Robin calls out to her, "Grace, leave here, now. You shouldn't have to watch me die."

Rose calls to him, "Actually, it is necessary for her to watch as it is for me to execute you. For in our group, the Ivy crew, we must do a task assigned by Ivy to excel. If we don't, we are left powerless and isolated. I will be lead apprentice and Glory will be seventh apprentice when you are frozen."

Rose walks up to the machine and says to Robin, "It was quite an experience to know you Robin. You could have joined us. You could've had it all. Power. Influence. Fame. Fun. Joy. But now you are to be frozen. A tragic ending for the promising hero. Goodbye my dear friend. Goodbye Dick."

Her hand is around the joystick. She takes one last look into Robin's eyes; the eyes stare back at her pleading for mercy. Her eyes swell with tears as her mind fills with her and Dick laughing as young children. She forces herself to remember that he is not the same person she knew. Dick was gone. Only Robin was left. Her hand pushes it down subconsciously. The cylinder is filled with water quickly and then a few minutes later, another machine comes in from the ceiling and freezes Robin. She runs to the cylinder and puts her hand against it. She weeps bitterly for her friend but little does she know that the freezing is not entirely lethal.

A voice fills the room saying, "Well done, Rose. You shall now be known as Ivy Alpha 1."

Much later:

Titans are freed and Robin is the last to be unfrozen. In the corner of the room, he sees a large gathering of girls. One of theirs was hit badly and they are trying to help her. The girl comes out. Robin recognizes her as Rose. She hurt her leg but she healed rapidly. She spots Robin from across the room. She lashes a whip vine at Robin and catches him. She then has a bush carry her to him and raises her arm above her head. She gathers the two of them in large rose bud. When they are fully encased by the bud, she hugs him.

She says to him, "I'm sorry. I had to do it. I never wanted the girls to join Ivy but she offered us what we never had. A decent home and a good family along with unimaginable power. The offer was too good to refuse. I was going to talk to you first but you left before I could talk to you about the choice. I'm…"

They are then interrupted when another Titan breaks open Rose's bud. The bud is cut straight down the middle. Rose falls backward and Robin is caught by Raven.

Rose continues to fall for a short moment and is then caught in another flower bud. The flower grows quickly and encases her in it. It fills with nectar and she is put into a sedated state of mind within seconds. Her body begins to change and the room begins to fill with light. A few moments later, the bud breaks open and the room is showered in blinding light. When the light fades, Rose is standing still in the center of the bud. Her eyes open and they are the same way they were before Robin left. Her hair is in a large braid (original color of brown) that reaches to her knees. She is wearing a light pink dress that is made of petals and seed pearls and is reaches her calves.

The flower lowers to the floor and she is met by her kneeling sisters. The battle ensues. Rose looks to the battle and from her back wings spread out. She flies over to the center of the fight and creates a barrier in the middle.

The fighting stops and the room stills to a silence.

Her voice booms across the battle field "Stop this useless battle. What are you trying to prove? That you are beings of this universe that do not agree and must fight to gain prizes that never were and that never will be? If you wish to show that you are more than this, stop your fight. Solve your problems through words, not violent acts. If you cannot, I suggest you leave before I deal with you myself. What you have just witnessed is the evolving that would make many of you powerful beyond your wildest dreams. This can only be achieved when you give up what means the most to you and then forgive with all your heart of what was done while not having a shadow of doubt. This was forced upon me by Ivy but if you change the way that you treat others now, you may be able to experience something like it for yourselves."


	2. The Tempermental InBetween

**Author's Note: This is what happened during the 'Much later' in the last chapter. This has a follow up chapter that shows what she did and then it goes back to real time. This is beyond short for me and I honestly wish I could make it longer. Only problem is that it needs to be sequenced and this the longest it can go without giving too much away. Gah, the loveliness of writing.**

What happened in between the Freezing and the Battle

Setting: 'Green Room'

Situation: Rose has just been made lead Apprentice

Poison Ivy is sitting on a bush and Rose is standing before her. Poison Ivy is wearing a green dress that appears to be made out of leaves that ends at her knees and Rose is wearing a similar dress that reaches her calves.

Poison Ivy addresses Rose, "Are you happy, darling?" Rose does not answer her. She continues, "Are you aware of all I gave up to raise you children?" Rose nods. "Then why are you silent?"

Rose answers quietly, "It still pains me."

Poison Ivy asks, "What still pains you, my little bloom?"

Rose answers morbidly, "Death. Destruction. Choking the life out of the weak. This is what pains me."

Poison Ivy rises and puts a hand on Rose's shoulder and tells her, "It is a problem that you will learn to ignore. He abandoned you and he got what he deserved."

"But he raised us. He was like our father and best friend at the same time. It is hard to forget kindness when faced with cruelty."

Poison Ivy looks at her sternly, "Are you saying that you disagree?"

"I am saying that I wish that there were alternatives."

"I gave up a life that I adored in order to raise you. Do you wish that you had been left to die?"

"No. I said that I wish for alternatives to death. I did not mean that I wanted to die."

"Then what do you wish became of him?"

"I wish that he had been erased of his memory with the Teen Titans and that he would join us."

Poison Ivy raised an eyebrow, "Says the person who does not wish for death to be choked out of the weak. He would have many questions that we could not answer to keep him from guessing about his past."

Rose replies defiantly, "I don't care."

Poison Ivy gets into Rose's face and looks her straight in her green eyes, "Is that a challenge?"

Rose smirks, "Only if you make it." A plant wraps around Ivy's leg and Rose pushes her backwards. Ivy cuts the whip but Rose is already in the air, about to hit Ivy. Ivy sends a whip to grab Rose's foot and she is pulled to the ground. Rose appears unconscious. Ivy stalks over to her body until she is standing over Rose's body and is about to summon a plant to choke her when Rose opens her eyes and knocks her down by swiftly bringing her legs around to kick Ivy. As Ivy falls, she releases spores that begin to blind Rose. She shakes her head but Ivy gets up and sends a vine to push her to the wall. The blow shakes off the spores and she can see again. Rose stays still since she knows that struggling is futile. Ivy approaches her and says, "Can't take a challenge, I see?"

Rose smirks and says, "No, you can't." Ivy gives her a look of confusion and the vine falters. Rose springs out of it and a sharpened thorn is in her hand. She lands right behind Ivy and stabs her in the heart.

With her dying words, Ivy asks her "Why, Rose?"

"We came here under your wing. I don't belong under your thumb. I don't want anyone else to have to do the same."

With the answer, Ivy looks away and her green eyes cloud over invisibly. Rose pulls the thorn out of Ivy and holds it in her hands. Rose looks for a few more moments at Ivy and the bloodied thorn then she turns away. She gets up and walks to the windows that overlook the frozen Titans. She looks to the machine, which is surrounded by other villains. She looks back to the thorn, dripping with Ivy's essence. She clutches it tighter and walks out of the Greenhouse.


	3. Freeing the Captured

Freeing the Captured

Setting: Villain Headquarters

Situation: Ivy is dead and Rose is in charge. Rose wants to stop what is going on and she is doing it her way.

Rose is in an air vent, poised above a group of villains. She slips off her leaf bracelet and she magically splits it into four pieces. The four pieces go to work and loosen the screws silently. She quietly picks up the screen and sets it next to her. She then puts her leaf bracelet back together and silently slips out of the vent. She clings onto the outer part of the vent and crawls into a dark corner in the ceiling.

She waits for the villains to go into the center of the room, away from the machines. They do it momentarily and she clings to the ceiling, climbs closer to where they are standing and releases herself over their heads. She flips and lands without a sound.

They notice her after a few seconds and she flips into action. She knocks out Mad Mod and starts a fight with Cinderblock. He uses his massive size to try to overpower her but she splits her bracelet again and the little leaves root themselves in Cinderblock and grow into a miniature forest.

She then struggles with a large moth like creature, Killer Moth. It throws her against a wall but she still remains consciousness. She waits for it to come closer and then unleashes a fury of punches and kicks.

The moth is defeated but her work is still not done.

Billy Numerous then starts his fight with her. She tries to stop him one at a time but she quickly realizes that is futile. She then stands in place and violently shakes the earth. From the earth, sprouts and shoots of plants trap all the different copies of Billy.

It is a hard job but after a difficult fight, all of the villains are out.

She runs a hand across her forehead to wipe away her sweat and looks around. She silently curses to herself, "Dang, I landed in the wrong room."

This room was completely concrete with only useless machines. She wasn't in the villains freezing and display room.

She shakes her head and runs to the door. She overrides the system without sounding alarms and passes through to see a green colored male on the other side.

She stammers, "Who are you?"

He says, "I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?"

She replies quickly, "An old friend of Robin's. I bet you are here to help the other Titans?"

He nods and she continues, "Then there is no time to waste. Everyone is frozen but it can be reversed. We just need to find the room. This room isn't it so I bet it is the other way. Are there any other Titans left?"

He nods again and says, "There's myself, Herald, Pantha, Más and Jericho."

She too nods, "Okay. That's not a lot on your part but I can get the girls."

He asks, "How many people would that be?"

She calculates, "Well, you have five people and I have twenty eight, including myself. That makes thirty three people. Is that good enough?"

He smiles widely, "More than good. That's great. Now we just need to find where they have the Titans."

She pulls out another leaf and says to him, "Not a problem. Let me make a call first."

He looks at her strangely, "How?"

She smirks, "It's a green world. How else do you think?" She tugs a few times on the leaf and it turns into the shape of a cell phone. She taps at it and it begins to vibrate. She hits the talk button and a young girl's voice answers, "Yes, Rose?"

Rose says to her, "Hello Glory. Can you get Rosemary?"

An audible click sounds and a new voice answers, "Yes, Rose?"

Rose replies, "Hello Rosemary. Get my coordinates and tell me where I am and track where the largest amount of body heat is. Not where you are but the villains. Then get me directions on how to get there and organize the girls to surround the room."

Rosemary gives Rose the information but Rosemary asks, "What does Ivy have to say about this?"

Rose replies knowingly, "She doesn't. If she did, it would be hard for me to hear from the dead." A gasp is heard on the other side and whispers begin to float on the other side of the line. Rose continues, "I'm sorry but I am happy to say that we are no longer pawns. We will find a way and I know it. Just trust me Rosemary. Everything will be better now."

Rose hangs up the phone and Beast Boy asks, "What happened?"

Rose replies, "Nothing that concerns you. It was a personal matter but I am ashamed that it had to be settled with blood." She shows him the thorn and he gulps. She says, "I'm sorry. Let's get back to the bigger problem. We need to get to the other side of this complex and that involves going through six heavily guarded corridors. I hope that you are up to a bit of fighting."

He answers, "Always. Just make sure that you can keep up."

She smiles, "That would be your problem. Robin learned from me, you know. Before Batman, we were the ones teaching him flips and parkour."

He looks astonished, "Really?"

She adds mysteriously, "You would be surprised." She then runs quickly ahead of him. Beast Boy transforms into a tiger and follows her in close pursuit.


End file.
